


Chance Encounters on the Planet Earth

by iamtyping98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Embarrassment, F/F, First Meetings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtyping98/pseuds/iamtyping98
Summary: Eyeball is a Ruby, a common foot soldier. Jasper is the most perfect Quartz ever made. Eyeball has never known greatness. Jasper does not know how to go without it. With the life that Homeworld has built for them, they should never have met.But Earth has a habit of changing plans, and now, while trapped on the planet that they both despise. They begin to find knew things within themselves, and with each other.





	

“Alright Rubies!” said Doc as she adjusted her visor. “Today marks the...uh...FIFTH! Yes, the fifth day since we’ve decided to remain on Earth permanently, and assist the Crystal Gems in their efforts against Homeworld!”

 “Yeah!” Three other Rubies yelled and pumped their fists in the air. (Well, two of them did - Leggy got confused and did it a bit late.)

  _Ugh…_ Eyeball felt a cringe of disgust involuntarily creep across her face. For the past five days she’d been whispering it to herself: _“You’re a Crystal Gem, You’re a Crystal Gem, You’re a Crystal Gem,”_ and she’d gotten to the point where she could hear herself say it without wanting to go on a rampage...but hearing it said out loud. That was just too much.

 But it was the truth, wasn’t it?

 “Now, considering that this is our new home, the Quartz primarily known as “Steven” has decided that it’s about time we took leave from our current base, primarily known as “The Barn” and explored this new world that we now belong to. Got it?”

 Again, Army and Navy gave shouts of approval with Leggy following up a bit after. Eyeball just grunted again. Sure, she’d agreed to go along with this stupid idea, but it wasn’t like she’d had much of a choice. After rescuing them from space, the Crystal Gems and their leader, the now very fleshy Rose Quartz, had hidden their Roaming Eye from sight, making it impossible for them to leave the planet. She and the rest of the Squad had tried roughing it in the wilderness for a few weeks, but found out that Earth was home to some truly savage beasts. She nearly shuddered at the memory of that “Squirrel” being. Not to mention the terrifying run-in they’d had with that one creature known as Cow. Suffice it to say that they were not cut out to live alone on Earth, and they’d come to the collective decision that they needed help, and had dragged themselves to the barn to ask the residents for assistance.

 “Alright! The Steven Quartz should be here any moment to escort us to “The Beach House” and from there we’ll… We’ll…”

 Eyeball groaned internally before speaking up.

 “He’s going to show us around the place he calls “The Big Donut” and let us see his house, as well as the beach,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize the fact that she was not happy about this plan.

 “Ah, yes, that’s right,” Doc coughed and adjusted her visor again. “And if this mission is successful, we might eventually be allowed to go to the place known as “Funland.”

 “Oooh,” Navy cooed. “That sounds fun!”

 Leggy asked, “Can we go there today?”

 “Didn’t you hear the Captain,” Army growled. “She said maybe!”

 “HEY! CAN YOU CLODS KEEP IT DOWN?? WE’RE TRYING TO WATCH THE SEASON 4 FINALE UP HERE!”

 Eyeball and the other Rubies looked up at the Peridot who was currently yelling at them from her perch on the Earth vehicle that was stuck halfway inside the barn. Peridot spent a lot of time sitting in the vehicle with Lapis Lazuli and, from Eyeball had observed, was obsessed with the glowing box that they kept up there. Well, that and “Camp Pining Hearts,” not that Eyeball understood or cared to know what that was. She and the other Rubies had mostly kept to themselves, preferring to stay outside the barn and far away from the other gems’ meepmorp nonsense.

 Just as Army and Doc were in the middle of yelling in return, a rush of noise indicated that the nearby warp pad was being used. Eyeball looked over to see the Steven hopping off the pad with the Amethyst following close behind, arms folded behind her head in a relaxed position. Again, the eldest Ruby felt herself glaring. What right did that overcooked traitor have to look so at ease? Why, if anything, she should be on edge. With both Jasper and a crew of Rubies missing it was only a matter of time before the Diamonds would start turning their attentions back to Earth. Then they’d pay… THEY’D ALL PAY. THEY’D ALL-

 “SERGEANT!!”

 She was ripped from her thoughts and jumped to attention as their Captain glared at her. She adjusted her visor and said, “Where’s your head at, Number 2?”

 With a roll of her lone eye, she replied, “On my neck, Captain.”

 “Oh. Well, good! We’re going to need you to be alert when we start exploring the human’s civilization, so we can’t have you getting distracted!”

 Eyeball grumbled as ‘Doc’ turned away and began walking towards the Steven along with the rest of their crew. She had already thoroughly made up her mind that she was going to hate this little outing with the best of her ability.

 “Okay guys, is everyone ready for your first Earth field trip?” Steven raised his arms in the air to emphasize his excitement. Navy and Army both yelled with excitement and Doc nodded. Leggy didn’t do much of anything as she had been distracted by a butterfly. Eyeball glared. Steven decided that was good enough and everyone crowded onto the warp pad. A quick stream later and they were all hopping off the pad and into the Beach House.

 “Oh, this place is so nice!” Navy exclaimed.

 “Yeah,” Leggy agreed. “It has a roof and everything!”

 “WHY IS THE FLOOR SO SHINY?” Army demanded, inspecting the freshly waxed floors.

 “HEY!” yelled Doc. “GET IT TOGETHER, TROOPS!”

 “It’s okay, Doc,” said Steven. “I don’t mind if you look around. My house is your house!”

 Eyeball huffed.  “Not much of a base. The wood material would be easy to destroy.”

 Steven blinked and gave a nervous grin. “Well...I was hoping that maybe there wouldn’t be anyone trying to destroy it!”

 Eyeball glared. “Good luck with that.”

 “Hey, don’t go in there!” The two broke off their tense exchange to watch Amethyst trying to pull Army and Navy out of the fridge. “THOSE MEATBALLS ARE MINE!!!”

 Doc decided to get involved and soon the fridge was shaking violently. Steven rushed over to try and break things up, and Eyeball took the opportunity to search for an exit. She spotted one and walked through the screen door and onto the porch. She glanced around and heard an old, familiar sound. Dashing down the steps, she saw it.

 The ocean. Past the expanse of grass and down the slope, it laid, waves sliding back and forth, smoothing out the roughness of the sand. It’d been quite a while since she’d seen that… _“One of the only good things about this place,”_ she thought as she leaned against the railing. After a moment of watching, she sighed and slid down into a sitting position, letting her body go lax.

 Closing her eye, she tried to let it sink in.

  _"I’m stuck here. I chose to stay and that means I’m technically a Crystal Gem. Unless the Diamonds decide to do something, I’m sunk….Please...”_

 She opened her eye again, and said aloud, “Please give me something...anything to keep me from losing it.”

 For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the ocean and muffled crashes coming from inside of the house above her…

_ACHOO_

 But, like most things on Earth, the silence didn’t last long. Eyeball turned to see where the sound was coming from and was met with the sight of a big pink lump lying under the porch. Moderately curious, she stood up and walked over to inspect the lump.

 Upon approach, she saw that the lump was furry, some sort of Earth creature. She came around the head and found a huge muzzle, a sniffling nose, and two bored eyes staring up at her. Eyeball held still to see if her presence would provoke the beast - but it only blinked, sneezed again, and then rolled onto it’s side. Eyeball let out a sigh of relief, before peering around the shaded area under the porch. It was a nice enough hideaway, grass covered with logs, stray toys, a Jasper, more logs, a nest-

 Wait.

 JASPER.

 Eyeball blanched at the sight and fell back onto her butt. Was she seeing things? Had the Earth sun addled her mind?

 But no. It was a large, sturdy Jasper, lying on her back, her eyes closed. One mighty arm was lying across her chest while the other rested lazily in the grass. This...this was _the_ Jasper. The real one this time. She was even striped russet and orange, the way Eyeball had heard she was; though, she hadn’t heard of there being spots decorating her skin. The small Ruby stepped closer to better inspect the strange green and teal blobs.

 She nearly jumped again when Jasper shifted slightly, and it struck Eyeball as strange that the larger gem hadn’t noticed her presence yet. She must have been resting very heavily.

  _“Probably this planet wore her out,”_ she thought as she knelt next to the mighty, but unconscious quartz. Eyeball had suspected that the Crystal Gems were keeping Jasper somewhere, and she’d been tempted to ask where. But she had assumed they’d be keeping her prisoner - not letting her rest under their wooden base. Eyeball shook her head, once more confused by the earthlings activities.

 But still…

  _“It’s really her.”_ A smile forced itself across her lips, and Eyeball covered her face in an attempt to suppress her mirth. She jumped up. She ran a few feet away, jumped in a circle, and screamed silently. She walked back over and looked at Jasper again. Then bit her lip, trying to hold back another huge grin. Then ran down the grassy slope, yelled and whooped for real, and ran back to kneel beside the sleeping mountain.

 When she’d met the Amethyst disguised as Jasper, she’d had to maintain a civil air in order to impress the one she thought was her idol. But now, how here she was, the real thing, in the facet, fast asleep, and the Ruby was free to gush to her heart’s content.

 “It’s going to be different now,” she murmured quietly, so as not to wake the soldier. “I knew you wouldn’t turn on Homeworld. You’re probably doing like me: just biding your time until you can strike. Don’t worry, I understand. And I can help you...”

 She noticed a thick lock of hair had fallen across the quartz’s face, and Eyeball reached and gently brushed it to the side. She felt warmth spread to her own face as she did so. Stars, she was acting like she’d just been formed yesterday. But who could blame her…

 "Yo."

 For about the third time, Eyeball was startled. Amethyst was hanging upside down off the porch, her own thick hair swaying in the light breeze. She cocked her head to the side, curious.

 “Cool it, Eye. Just wanted to tell you Steven and the other Rubies are halfway across the beach by now, so you might wanna run and catch up.”

 Happiness leaking out, Eye stood, face full of blush, and yelled as quietly as she could, “I’m going, okay! I just wanted to see if the soldier was alright!”

 “Oh, yeah? Well why didn’tya just ask her?” Amethyst shifted a little, cupped her hands over her mouth and called, “Hey Jasper, you alright?”

 “Yeah.”

 Eyeball froze. Slowly, mechanically, she looked down to watch as the quartz soldier’s eyelids slid open to reveal a pair of amber eyes which gave her the blankest of looks.

  _“Oh stars.”_

 She could hear Amethyst snickering overhead.

  _“OH STARS.”_

 Without wasting another second, Eyeball sprinted, jumped over the pink Earth beast, rolled down the hill, and jogged across the sand to catch up with the other Rubies, face burning with embarrassment.

 When she did catch up to the others, they were two busy questioning the Steven about how many types of donuts there were to notice her presence.

“Are there big ones?”

 “Yep!”

 "Small ones?”

 “Yep!”

 “Do they come in different shapes?”

 “They sure do!”

 “What about color? What color are they?”

 “Usually a sort of light brown, but the icing can come in all sorts of colors!”

 “WHAT’S ICING??”

 That was fine. This was fine. This was one case where she didn’t mind going unnoticed. Breathing heavily, she pressed a hand to either side of her head, trying desperately to think of something that could fix this, but nothing came to mind.

 And honestly, if the beast known as Cow suddenly returned and charged her, she’d probably let it pummel her for all she cared. Poofed by an Earth creature would be much better than this.

 Back under the porch, Amethyst had dropped down and walked lazily over to the larger Quartz.

 “So,” she said, “that was your number one fan! How’d you like her?”

 Jasper grunted in response.

 “That much, huh?”

 Amethyst flopped down in between Lion and Jasper, rolling onto her stomach.

 “Look, J. I know you’re still not chill about the whole being here thing, but sleeping under our porch isn’t the best way to deal with things, y’know?”

 After a pause, Jasper let out a long, slow sigh. “Yeah.”

 She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, peering past the Beach House’s stairs and out to the ocean.

 "I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just sort of started this out of nowhere, and I don't have a set plan of where I'm going with it, but I adore this ship and it deserves more content, so I invite you to take this ride with me and enjoy! Feel free to comment - I thrive off feedback!


End file.
